


Dilo de nuevo y verás

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, crossdessing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es femenino pero eso no quiere decir que le gusta que le den por el culo. Se lo demuestra a Harry follandolo con una falda rosada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilo de nuevo y verás

Desde que conoció a Harry, hace ya, un par de meses, no había dejado de molestarlo; le decía chica, afeminado y siempre lo "imitaba" haciendo "poses gays" como supuestamente el, aunque no era así. A veces hasta le levantaba la falda y se reia de sus bragas, aunque, por su rostro, lucía afectado; como excitado o conmovido. Le decía cosas como: "la pequeña princesa está buscando un papi para que lo follen duro", cada vez que hablaba con otro chico (Louis suponía que eran celos, pero solo rodaba los ojos y bufaba, no decía lo que pensaba al respecto). Le llamaba siempre princesa, bonita, linda o pequeña bebé la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo que más le molestaba es que siempre, en sus conversaciones, insinuaba que era pasivo. Louis estaba bastante harto.

Tan harto estaba que tenía un plan maestro para esa noche, uno bastante abusivo. Un plan que le dejara bien en claro a Harry que no era pasivo, si era femenino, porque lo iba a aceptar, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba tener una polla en su culo. Y Harry tenía que entender eso, así por fin dejaría de molestarlo sobre ello.

Estaba por hacer una fiesta en casa esa noche (los invitados debían llevar alcohol o dinero, porque él no iba a costear todo por si mismo). Había invitado a todo el instituto y amigos de sus amigos, su casa seguramente iba a estar llena, pero sus amigos y compañeros de clase le dijeron que le ayudarían a limpiar (y no iban a poder zafarse porque conocían bien a Louis y no les dejaría hacerlo). Así que Louis ideó el mejor plan que pudo con la situación.

Tenía drogas guardadas en su habitación que te ponían bastante tonto, no era nada grave, ni perjudicial, solo pastillas que te hacían dormitar por un rato. Habría una fiesta en su casa y Harry seguramente estaría en ella. Eran tres cosas que podía usar a su favor; Harry era mas grande que él y si intentaba hacerle lo que tenía en mente estando sobrio lo tiraria en la cama y terminaria follandolo aunque no quisiera.

Su plan era simple: drogaria a Harry en la fiesta, lo llevaría a su habitación (estando él aún totalmente consciente, porque es imposible que lo cargue o algo), lo ataria en su cama para que no intenté escapar y lo follaria. Había estado pensando en ir un poco mas lejos y usar algún consolador. Pensó en meter en su boca un consolador para que no pueda gritar, o uno en su culo, mientras lo obligaba a chuparsela. Pero no, ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos con el hecho de violarlo. Lo que ya era un delito, no quería agravar la situación.

Tampoco pensaba firmemente que iba a cometer un crimen; Harry le habia tirado las indirectas suficiente para saber que le atrae y que quiere follarlo. El problema era que Harry queria follarlo y no ser follado. Louis le dejo bien en claro que era activo, pero Harry siempre se había reído o burlado por ello. Así que se lo merecía, sería como un tipo de venganza y no un crimen, se dijo a si mismo las veces suficientes para convencerse de ello.

-

La noche llegó y Louis ya estaba preparado mentalmente para su plan. Sus amigos estaban debajo, acomodando los muebles para que haya lugar, haciendon una pista de baile improvisada, y él arriba, arreglandose. Se vistió con una falda rosada y una remera un tanto holgada blanca con un unicornio dentro de un cono y debajo escrito en cursiva la palabra "unicone", y se maquillo apenas, solo un toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

La razón por la que lucía tan femenino no era muy compleja; no tenía una historia profunda, ni un fetiche oculto. Solo le gustaba como quedaba en su cuerpo ese tipo de ropa, le gustaba provocar, jugar con las personas. Y le gustaba ser femenino; el maquillaje, las faldas, las remeras cortas de mujer, los vestidos y ese tipo de cosas. Desde chico, en vez de jugar con los zapatos de su papá, lo hacía con los de su mamá. Le parecían más bonitos y llamativos, no pensaba en el momento que era algo malo o raro, ni siquiera su mamá, quién siempre al verlo con sus tacones sonreía. Tampoco piensa que es algo malo ahora, solo que de vez en cuando le tira indirectas para que les diga que quiere una operacion, o ser mujer. Pero no, le gusta su pene y la ropa de mujer.

Y la razón por la que era activo también era bastante simple: no le gustaba tener un pene dentro de su culo. Hace un par de años probó ser pasivo, se acostó con un desconocido; no le fue difícil conseguir algún hombre, nadie se rehúsa a un chico femenino, con una falda y un buen culo. Lo probó, la personalidad que tenía era de alguien que le gusta que le den por el culo, se había dejado llevar por los esteriotipos; lo follaron y lo odio, fue incómodo, doloroso y definitivamente no lo suyo. Había durado hasta el final con el tipo por una cuestión de respeto, supone, aunque si hubiera sido ahora, le hubiera insultado y gritado que saqué su horrible y enorme polla de dentro suyo (no era tan enorme por lo que recuerda, pero se sintió así).

Se había sentido raro después de eso; no se entendía. Sus amigos, sus conocidos, e incluso, cualquier persona con la que hablara le decía o le hacía pensar que debia ser pasivo. Era gay, femenino y delgado, esa descripción encajaba perfectamente con la de un chico que le gustaba que lo follen, pero no le gustaba. Eso lo confundió al principio, pero después de un par de años, entendió. No le gusta que lo follen, prefiere follar y le gusta la ropa de mujer. Es simple y no debía dejarse llevar por estúpidos estereotipos.

Ahora lo entendía, pero le fue difícil llegar a ese punto. Se había cuestionado mucho; ya era "anormal" ser gay, más lo era ser femenino y algo inaceptable eran esas tres características juntas a la palabra activo. Pero con el tiempo logró aceptarse y tomar una actitud de: me importa una mierda lo que pensas. Le costó y fue un trayecto largo; tuvo que superar e ignorar a todos esos idiotas que le decían lo contrario. Su mente fue más allá de los estereotipos y le molestaba que la de Harry no pueda.

Terminó de arregarse y bajó para ayudar por lo menos un poco, pero abajo, los chicos ya estaban tirados en los sofás de su living, e incluso el suelo. Tenían cervezas y conversaban tranquilos mientras tomaban. Los invitados no habian llegado aún, solo estaba Stan, Liam, Niall, Harry, Zayn y Nick

"Evitaste con éxito mover los muebles, Tomlinson" Murmuró divertido Nick.

Louis se rió, acercándose a una de las mesas donde estaban las cervezas y tomando una. La abrió y se sentó en el regazo de Nick; lo que no era extraño, era algo que entraba en la categoría de provocador. Pero no era como con otros chicos, podía provocarlo con su culo, pero al final del día Nick buscaba su polla. Le gustaba, no se debaja llevar por el estereotipo como Harry.

"Las princesas no trabajan, amor" Se burló Louis desde el regazo de Nick, girando y tomando un poco de su cerveza. Harry tocio falsamente.

"Las princesas tampoco se sientan en regazos de cualquiera" Murmuró Harry, desde el sofá del frente, pero tapó el final con otra tos falsa.

"Por eso, no se sientan en cualquiera" Le contestó Louis, con el ceño fruncido y el tono molesto. "Estoy sentado en Nicky" Murmuró más suave, moviendo su nariz contra la de Nick, una sonrisa en sus labios. Harry bufo, volviendo a su conversación con Zayn.

Ellos se quedaron charlando, hasta qué, cerca de las once, comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Entonces, se levantaron, apagaron las luces y pusieron música. Zayn y Niall fueron a la cocina, prepararon algunos tragos y los llevaron hacía la sala.

Se mantuvieron tranquilos, los chicos y chicas que entraban los saludaban. Charlaron y tomaron los tragos preparados por Zayn y Niall, junto a más cervezas, hasta que a la una, llegó mas gente. Entonces, comenzaron a hacer más tragos, tomar alcohol y un par de drogas. Nick estaba afuera fumando con Zayn, cuando Louis entró en la cocina. Preparó una bebida y tiró el polvo de la pastilla en el vaso. Luego, con una sonrisa de lado, traviesa, caminó de nuevo al living, en busca de Harry.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba con Gael, que era un chico que se estaba follando, o por lo menos que, eso decían que hacía. Rodó los ojos al verlos juntos y se acercó, sus pasos lentos y sus ojos entrecerrados. Se acomodó entre medio, corriendo un poco a Gael de su sitio. Tosio falsamente y tomó a Harry de la muñeca.

"Tenemos que tomarnos unos tragos juntos" Gritó Louis para que Harry lo oyera. Harry levantó una de sus cejas y sonrió divertido, pero igual lo siguió.

En la cocina, Louis buscó el vaso que habia preparado con la pastilla diluida. Lo había dejado escondido atrás de algunas bebidas para que no lo viera otra persona y tomara de él. Lo tomó y se lo entregó a Harry, mientras preparaba una para él. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, era raro que Louis ya tenía una bebida preparada para él. Pero en cuanto Louis sonrió, él también lo hizo, tomando un trago de la bebida luego.

Se dirigieron al living de nuevo y se quedaron hablando unos minutos. Louis esperaba con ansía que la pastilla haga efecto, porque Harry no dejaba de mencionar lo puta que fue Louis al sentarse en el regazo de Nick. Sólo escuchó sus estupideces unos minutos más, porque cuando dejó de hablar, soltó un "¿subamos a mi habitación?". Harry le sonrió engreidamente de respuesta, murmurando un "por fin cediste a mis encantos". Pero Louis lo interrumpió con un "hablas mucho", tomó su muñeca y lo guió por las escaleras.

Subió los escalones moviendo las caderas exageradamente, y como estaba adelante de Harry, él podia ver su culo cuando su falda se levantaba. Se acercó por detrás, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Louis y haciendo que se detengan en medio de la escalera.

"Eres toda una princesa pasiva, Lou" Murmuró ronco Harry contra su oído , sus ojos brillosos por el alcohol y el efecto de la pastilla.

"Dilo de nuevo y veras" Fue la única respuesta que pudo pensar Louis, pero daba igual, porque si su plan salía bien, Harry vería de verdad que lo que Louis decía era en serio.

-

Apenas entraron en la habitación de Louis, comenzaron a besarse. Sus labios se movían contra los otros de forma brusca y desesperada, sus lenguas explorando por primera vez la boca ajena. Caminaron hasta la cama a ciegas, entonces, ambos cayeron en ella. Harry encima de Louis, sus manos estaban en su culo y eso no importaba, porque ¿a quien no le gusta que le manoseen el culo? Claro que hablando de alguien que querés que te toque y Louis quería que Harry lo tocara mientras pudiera.

Se besaron con ganas, sus bocas abiertas, sus dientes mordiendo apenas y raspando, sus lenguas explorando y jugando en las bocas ajenas. Se tocaban entre ellos, probando más que nada al comienzo, sus dedos suaves bajo la camisa de Harry y los otros bruscos y necesitados bajo la falda de Louis.

Sus gemidos y jadeos eran bajos, apenas se escuchaban en ls habitación con la fuerte música de fondo que venía de abajo. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, más la de Harry, quien traspiraba. Louis no sabía si era por la droga o lo que estaban haciendo; suponía que era por ambas.

Sin aguantarse mucho, Harry se separó apenas y se quitó la camisa, desprendiendo unos botones y rompiendo otros al quitarse la camisa por encima de su cabeza. Louis se quitó la suya también, porque eso le ahorraría tiempo después. Harry gimio al verlo y se acercó de nuevo. Le dejó besos calientes y húmedos en el cuello, hasta que Louis le tomó el rostro y unió su boca con la de Harry.

Se besaron con intensidad; aunque esa intensidad iba bajando por Harry, sus toques dejando de ser bruscos, sus dedos suaves contra su piel. Louis sonrió contra sus labios, en medio del beso. La droga estaba comenzando a hacer efecto, pensó, al mismo tiempo que sentía pesado el cuerpo de Harry encima del suyo. Dejó un rápido beso en sus labios y con un poco de esfuerzo, salió de abajo de Harry. Sonrió con picardía, levantándose de la cama.

Buscó las sogas que tenía en su armario. Tenía pensado atarlo a la cama con la cabeza hacía arriba pero se durmió boca abajo y no tenía muchas ganas, ni fuerzas de darlo vuelta. Así que lo dejó como estaba y ató sus manos a parte superior de la cama. Lo movió apenas y luego comenzó a desvestirlo. Solo estaba vestido de cintura para abajo, así que quitó su pantalón, bajandolo por sus piernas con esfuerzo y continúo con su boxer, lo que fue más facil. Al tenerlo ya desnudo, lo acomodó de forma que su trasero quedara levantando, colocando una almohada debajo de sus caderas.

Buscó el lubricante en su mesa de luz y comenzó a prepararlo. No le costó mucho con los dos primeros dedos, lo que, wow, no le sorprendió mucho, aunque debería por lo que siempre decía Harry. Movio sus dedos dentro y fuera, los abrió en forma de tijeras, tratando de prepararlo bien. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, agregó otro dedo. Los tres dedos se movían con velocidad, sin ser bruscos. Harry inconscientemente jadeo cuando los quitó y eso hizo a Louis sonreír.

Cuando sintio que estaba preparado, se arrodilló en la cama y se quitó las bragas. Lo follaria con falda, porque Harry siempre le decía que queria follarlo con una y él le cumpliría el pedido pero al revés, pensó con una sonrisa de lado.

Su polla saltó contra su estomago al quitarse las bragas, levantando su falda rosada. Tenía presemen en la punta y mancho ligeramente la tela con él. Metió su mano por debajo y se acarició lentamente, suspirando al sentir su tacto frío contra su pene caliente. Esparcio el presemen, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, mientras que con su otra mano buscó el lubricante en la cama. Lo tomó y lubrico su polla, tocándose lentamente y presionando sus dedos en la punta. Soltó un jadeo, pero decidió no detenerse mucho en ello, así que levantó su falda y de a poco penetró a Harry.

Mantuvo la punta por unos segundos, gimiendo por el calor, pero entonces continuó, entrando por completo de golpe, brusco. Oyó a Harry jadear bajo y sonriendo, salió completamente para volver a entrar con fuerza. Aferró sus manos a su pequeña cintura, envolviendolo con sus brazos y tomando su polla con una de sus manos. La acarició con sus dedos mientras que se quedaba quieto dentro por unos segundos.

Supo que desperto, cuando lo vio tomar las sogas con sus manos. Lo embistió duro, haciendolo gemir. Harry apoyó su cabeza en la cama, girando para ver hacía atras. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos y brillosos, entrecerrados.

"¿Que mierda, Lou?" Murmuró Harry, su voz ronca, entrecortada. Suena perdido, confundido.

Louis le sonrió amplio, embistiendolo de nuevo y haciendolo gemir. Lo penetró un par de veces antes de contestarle, ahora agarrando velocidad.

"Quería demostrarte que no soy tan pasivo como pensabas" Susurró, terminó la frase con un suspiro tembloroso. Apenas se escuchó, su voz ronca, entrecortada. Su respiración agitada.

Continuó sus embestidas de la misma forma, solo que ahora eran más seguida una de la otra. Los empuje mas bruscos y fuertes. Su mano apretaba la polla de Harry, haciendolo gruñir contra el colchón.

"Me molesta que no me puedas mirarme comodamente" Murmuro Louis minutos despues, su voz mas gruesa.

"Desatame," Gruño, gimiendo nuevamente después. "No es como si fuera a escaparme o algo" Continuó, casi sin completar la frase.

Lo pensó unos segundos y cedió, se suponía que Harry tenia que ver quien lo follaba. Se estiró en la cama, soltando la polla de Harry y su cintura y desató sus manos. Luego, saliendo de dentro de él, permitió que se diera vuelta. Lo hizo con esfuerzo, porque todavía estaba mareado.

"Apurate," Le murmuró Louis, su voz todavia ronca. "No tengo todo el día" Continúo mientras levantaba su falda nuevamente.

"Dios," Murmuró Harry, sonando ahogado. "Estás con falda" Dijo, a la vez que abría sus piernas. 

Louis le dedicó una sonrisa sexy, sus ojos cerrandose un par de veces bajo sus pestañas. Pero ni presumir esta vez le llevó mucho tiempo, porque volvió a penetrarlo. No fue suave, ni lento. Agarró velocidad rapidamente, inclinandose incomodamente para besar a Harry. Sus labios se movieron bruscos contra los ajenos. El beso era desesperado, brusco y necesitado.

Sus embestidas fueron rápidas y duras, hasta que Harry se corrió. Su semen salpicando al estomago de Louis y el suyo propio. Louis se corrió después de algunas embestidas más, cuando ya habían dejado de besarse.

-

"Así que," Murmuro Louis, queriendo romper la tensión que generó el silencio. "¿Que tal se siente no tener razón?" Dijo y Harry rio.

Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro. Louis había acomodado su falda, dejandola derecha y larga contra sus muslos.

"No lo sé," Se encogió de hombros. "Solo te molestaba. Nick me decía que eras activo pero no le creía"

"Por eso, querido Haroldo, no te tienes que dejar llevar por los estereotipos" Dijo, su tono sono como el de un profesor que ya había repetido más de tres veces lo mismo.

"Haroldo" Repitió Harry, rodando los ojos y sonando casi indignado.


End file.
